


Co sprawia, że nie możesz zasnąć?

by Agniechchan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sleep
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Niewygodne pytanie dla Akiry. Próba powrotu do pisania drabble.





	Co sprawia, że nie możesz zasnąć?

Są pytania na które ludzie (Akira) nie potrafią odpowiedzieć. Raz zadane potrafią nawiedzać po nocach, nigdy nie opuszczając swojej ofiary nawet na chwilę.

_Co sprawia, że nie możesz zasnąć?_

Odpowiedź na nie była zbyt obszerna, zbyt wiele kryło się za nią emocji, wspomnień,  _wszystkiego_.

Bo za każdym razem, gdy usiłował zamknąć oczy czuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie, z ust skapuje mu krew, a do czoła zostaje przyłożony zimny metal. Jego palce zaczynały drżeć ze strachu, oddech stawał się urywany, a on nie potrafi odnaleźć ani jednego bezpiecznego miejsca.

Jak to dobrze, że nikt nigdy nie ośmielił się spytać.


End file.
